Harry Potter et le nouveau monde magique
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Une chienne blanche traversait tout Poudlard rapidement grâce à une vitesse surnaturelle avec un retourneur de temps dans la gueule. La créature magique arriva à la tour d'astronomie pour trouver Harry Potter, un gryffondor qui allait changer le monde magique. (Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. . Les personnages OC (qui seront nombreux) m'appartiennent !

 **Titre :** Harry Potter et le nouveau monde magique

 **Auteur :** Moi :D

 **Résumé :** Une chienne blanche traversait tout Poudlard rapidement grâce à une vitesse surnaturelle avec un retourneur de temps dans la gueule. La créature magique arriva à la tour d'astronomie pour trouver Harry Potter, un gryffondor qui allait changer le monde magique.

 **Personnages :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood

 **Genre :** Romance/Aventure

 **Rating :** T

 **Message :** Cette fiction est un défi.

 **Défi :** Coucou :D Alors, personnellement, à force d'avoir lu des fictions et des fictions, j'ai créé mon propre univers cohérent à propos d'Harry Potter. Ce phénomène est tel que je commence à avoir du mal ne serait-ce qu'à lire les livre tellement j'y retrouve des incohérences ou des abus...

Je poste ici pour proposer quelques idées autour du personnage d'Harry Potter afin de faire de celui-ci un personnage vraiment intéressant et pas juste la marionnette vide de sens qu'on nous propose dans l'histoire originelle (ouuh, je vais me faire taper dessus xD).

Alors, comment faire, et bien je ne sais pas, à vous d'imaginer, un retour dans le temps, tout reprendre à zéro... comme vous voulez. Ce que je voudrais c'est juste une fiction qui retravaille le personnage d'Harry Potter afin qu'il suive les critères qui vont suivre :

\- Harry Potter est l'élu. il est DONC naturellement PLUS puissant que la moyenne, et même que la haute moyenne. C'est pas avec un expeliarmus qu'il peut vaincre Voldemort. Faites un Harry Potter puissant. CEPENDANT, ne jamais oublier que si on augmente la puissance de Harry, on augmente la puissance de ses ennemis (et là, vous pouvez également laisser libre cours à votre imagination en créant de nouveau ennemis complètement pétés, ou en augmentant le pouvoir de voldy =) )

\- une des méthodes qui me parait être la plus efficace pour cela, c'est de faire éloigner Harry de Poudlard et du monde sorcier qu'on connaît pour apprendre dans une autre école unique, ou auprès d'un maître plus fort...

\- pas de slash (personnellement, j'aime pas trop, et puis mettre Harry avec Snape... ça s'appelle de la pédophilie xD)

Ensuite, pouce qui est du monde en lui même, on ne doit pas avoir un monde incohérent, mais j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus que 4000 sorciers en Angleterre.

\- on doit développer beaucoup plus la magie que ce qu'il y a eu jusqu'à maintenant (magie sans baguette, réserves magiques, comment fonctionnent les sorts, disciplines magiques, magie du sang...)

\- Hermione ne doit pas TOUT savoir. Par pitié, il y a des fictions où Hermione se ramène et apprend la vie aux adultes, sors des plans de bataille auxquels même Dumbledore n'a pas pensé... déconnez pas quoi

 **Annonce : Je répondrais au review dans le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Soraya, la chienne**_

Une chienne blanche avec des yeux violets couraient à travers l'école magique à toute vitesse. La puissance magique de ses pattes lui permettait d'aller plus vite que les chiennes moldu. Ses oreilles étaient dressées comme celles des chiens d'attaque. Sa tête était finie et avait une mâchoire tout aussi puissante que ses longues pattes qui contenait un objet dans sa gueule. Son cou était large et musclé. Son torse robuste était recouvert de poile blanc, fin et aussi doux que les poiles de peluche. La chienne avait une queue longue qui avait des poiles qui partaient dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. A chaque fois que l'une de ses pattes touchaient le sol, un nuage de fumée colorée se propageait autour de lui, les couleurs changeaient à chaque pas mais devenaient plus foncées lorsqu'un danger se trouvait à proximité. Le bout de ses pattes avaient des tâches noires comme les plumes de corbeau.

Une grosse tâche blanche traversait Poudlard à toute vitesse faisant sursauter toutes les personnes qui croisait en chemin après le couvre feu. Lorsque la créature magique croisa Severus Snape, professeur de potion de Poudlard, celui-ci sursauta légèrement avant de regarder autour de lui en plissant les yeux. La chienne ne s'arrêta pas, peu importe ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La créature magique arriva rapidement à la tour d'astronomie où se trouvait un élève qui regardait les étoiles avec tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la chienne blanche ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un enfant qui portait une robe avec un blason rouge et or.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tourna son regard émeraude vers la source du bruit pour découvrir une magnifique chienne blanche comme la lune qui s'élevait ce soir là. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant un retourneur de temps dans sa gueule où un parchemin était accroché à l'objet magique. La chienne posa son museau sur le genoux du garçon avant de lever des yeux violets suppliant le survivant de prendre le retourneur de temps ainsi que la lettre.

 _\- Prenait les Harry, supplia une voix dans sa tête_

 _\- Qui parle ? Interrogea le survivant en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens._

 _\- Moi, la chienne, annonça la créature magique alors que des yeux émeraudes se braquaient sur elle._

 _\- Une chienne qui parle !? Cria Harry dans sa tête._

 _\- Ne criait pas si fort Harry, j'ai beau être dans votre tête, j'entends les cris aussi ! Je ne suis pas une chienne ordinaire, je suis une chienne magique et également votre premier familier, expliqua la chienne blanche._

 _\- Ah d'accord…. Mais c'est quoi un familier ? Demanda le brun._

 _\- Un animal qui est lié magiquement à vous pour toujours et jusqu'à sa mort, répondit la créature magique en retenant un soupir._

 _\- Okey… C'est cool ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Questionna Harry._

 _\- Soraya, dit la chienne en question._

 _\- Soraya… Ce n'est pas une étoile ? Interrogea le gryffondor._

 _\- Si, en effet… Laissez moi vous expliquez pourquoi je me balade avec un retourneur de temps et un parchemin. La lettre vient de Lily Potter anciennement Evans qui était ma maîtresse avant sa mort. Je ne devais pas venir vous avoir avant votre 5ème année d'après ces dires. Je vous laisse la lire tranquillement jeune maître, commença Soraya avant de se coucher et poser sa tête sur ses pattes blanches._

Harry regardait Soraya avec la bouche ouverte. Une chienne magique, une lettre de sa mère décédait… Okey. Le brun essaya de se rappeler se qu'il avait mangé au dîner pour l'éviter prochainement. Peut être qu'il y avait une caméra cachée quelque part. Non, les objets moldus ne marchaient pas à Poudlard.

 _\- Peut-être que je suis skizophrène, réfléchit le brun en plissant les yeux._

 _\- Par pitié, jeune maître lisait donc cette foutu lettre et après on parlera de votre pseudo maladie mentale, d'accord ? Grogna Soraya en fixant Harry de ses yeux violets._

 _\- D'accord, accepta le rouge et or._

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Bien… Peut-être que je suis simplement fou ? Suggéra le gryffondor sans ouvrir la lettre._

 _\- Non simplement idiot, maintenant ouvrait cette lettre avant que je vous morde, râla Soraya en montrant les crocs._

 _\- Vous ne le ferez pas ! Je suis votre maître, lança le fils de Lily._

 _\- Pas encore, le rituel n'est pas terminé, maintenant lisez cette putain de lettre ! Hurla la voix aiguë de la chienne qui ferma les yeux en grognant. Lily disait vraie à propos de ma patience, murmura la voix ensommeillée de Soraya qui s'endormit rapidement sur ses pattes._

Harry ouvrit la lettre sous les conseils de Soraya pour découvrir une écriture fine et gracieuse. Le brun commença donc à lire avec avidité.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Si tu reçois cette lettre de mon familier, cela veut dire que je suis certainement morte ou alors dans l'incapacité de de contacter tout comme ton père. Je suis aussi certaine qu'Albus t'a mis chez ma soeur et son mari pour le début de ton enfance. Je suis désolé que tu es subit la haine de ma soeur pour la magie. Pardonne moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. Pardonne moi. Normalement, tu es en cinquième année si Soraya m'a écoutée. Pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps ? Pour que tu comprennes, que tu voies la puissance de Lord Voldemort. Pour que tu comprennes qu'à cause d'Albus tu es trop en retard pour un jour réussir à le battre malgré ton entraînement et ta puissance. C'est ainsi que vient le retourneur de temps. Je voudrais que tu l'utilises pour revenir en arrière et recommencer tout avec l'aide de Soraya qui t'apprendra à être assez fort pour battre le seigneur des ténèbres. Je tenais à te prévenir que le monde autour de toi changera légèrement en retournant dans le passé mais pas les personnes ni leurs comportements ni les évènements. Ne cherche pas à les empêcher, cela servirait à rien. On ne change pas la destiné mon fils. Cherche seulement à prendre de meilleur choix en commençant par le choix de ta maison. Il n'y a pas de honte à être à Serpentard et Severus est quelqu'un de très droit qui pourra te guider pour évoluer._

 _Soit courageux mon fils_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ta mère._

La chienne couina avant de lécher les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Harry le faisant sourire tristement. Le survivant leva sa main pour caresser le poile blanc de Soraya qui ferma les yeux sous là caresse. Le brun avait peur de tout recommencer.

 _\- N'est pas peur Harry. Tu es un idiot mais un idiot fort et courageux, souligna Soraya en le regardant._

 _\- Merci de me réconforter, grogna la voix de Harry._

 _\- Arrête donc de râler jeune Potter, je fais des efforts ! Bon, maintenant prend le retourneur de temps, je ne vais pas rester toute la journée ici non d'un chien ! Siffla Soraya en tendant le collier à l'aide de sa gueule._

 _\- Il y a des moments où je regrette Hermione, souffla le gryffondor._

 _\- Et il y aura un moment où tu regretteras de n'avoir pas tourné le retourneur de temps ! Annonça la chienne en montrant ses dents bien droites et pointus._

Le rouge et or s'empressa d'attraper l'objet en question avant de plonger ses yeux dans les ceux violets de sa chienne.

 _\- Combien de tours ? Interrogea Harry._

 _\- Heu… Attends… Non en faite je ne sais pas, répondit la voix de Soraya._

 _\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! Cria le brun._

 _\- Tu vas te calmer… Ah si je sais ! Tiens le retourneur de temps devant ma magnifique truffe, ordonna Soraya._

Harry fit se que son familier lui demandait.

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda la voix anxieuse de Harry._

 _\- Non pas vraiment, annonça la chienne avant de donner un coup de truffe dans le retourneur de temps._

 _\- Quoi !? Non mais tu es sérieuse sale cab…_

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Comment trouvez vous Soraya ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
